The present application is directed to the mechanical and electrical arts, and more particularly to structural designs and arrangements, as well as methods, to form stretchable, conformal electrical interconnects. More particularly, it is noted that as demand for wearable electronics is increasing, there is a need to improve the designs of electrical interconnects to be stretchable and robust under strain due to wearer's motion.
One particular description of such electrical interconnects is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/581,542, titled “Method For Roll-To-Roll Production Of Flexible, Stretchy Objects With Integrated Thermoelectric Modules, Electronics And Heat Dissipation.” Described herein are designs and printing fabrication methods for interconnects that are suitable for a wearable temperature regulation system. Another description is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,982, issued Jun. 1, 2004 to Biegelsen, entitled “Stretchable Interconnects Using Stress Gradient Films Describes A Method And System For A Sensor Array Which Employs Stretchable Interconnects To Connect Contacts Of One Electronic Device To Another Electronic Device.”
The present application provides additional methods and designs for improved stretchable, conformable electrical interconnects which may be employed in the field of wearable electronics, as well as for other uses.